


Scattered Dreams ~ Haikyuu!!

by HeartHeart_69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I look over it before posting I guess but I don't try very hard., M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHeart_69/pseuds/HeartHeart_69
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Explanation

I'm not exactly sure what this is, just a collection of short x reader drabbles and Headcanons. I'm in a lot of fandoms, and I don't know the characters very well, just gonna warn you.

Basically, there will be one chapter for every character in Haikyuu, and in that chapter there'll just be a bunch of x reader... stuff. It's hard to explain.

Some will be nsfw, some will be fluffy, it'll just be a bunch of disorganized One-Shots, drabbles, headcanons, and nsfw/fluff alphabets.

I'm not a very good writer, but I'll try lmao. I'm probably gonna be adding on to this all the time, I'll never really be done with any chapter/character, and I'll add more One-Shots constantly so... yeah. I write mostly between 11 PM and 4 AM, so I'm sleep deprived at all times... which means these are not going to be very good...

Also _there will be smut_. I'll put a space between the fluff and the smut though, don't worry, so if you want you can just skip over that, okay? Okay.


	2. The First School ~ Karasuno <3

Karasuno High...

At first glance, it wasn't a sprawling campus. It wasn't the kind of school you would fall in love with at first sight, and there was nothing inherently impressive about it. However, the lavender cherry blossoms and shiny glass windows were gorgeous, and seemed to cast a soft, shimmering blue glow among the school. This gave it approachability.

Karasuno was clean enough, with happy students and teachers, though a lot of the students seemed to have little manners and a short attention span. Basically your average high school.

But... beyond the surface there was a dream: the dream of a renewed volleyball team. This hope seemed resonate within the hearts of every player on the Karasuno team, which was probably why you'd gotten involved with that dream too.

To put it simply, every volleyball player here was shooting for the stars, and you believed in them with all your heart – because in all honesty – you wanted them all to succeed. And that's why you liked this school, not for the campus, not for the students, but for the team. 


	3. ~ Daichi Sawamura ~

**Dating Headcanons <3 <3**

• Daichi's really into cuddling. Like, anytime you're watching a movie, lying in bed, basically any time you're both alone, he'll want to wrap his arms around you and hold you close to his chest. You really don't mind it.

• When you first met him you were intimidated by him, but once you started really spending time with him you felt more comfortable and realized he's kinda a big softie at heart. 

• Although there are occasional arguments and disagreements, you both get along fairly well, and have a healthy relationship. 

• Sometimes he's intimidating, sometimes he's chill, and sometimes he's silly... and honestly you're in love with all three. He's the second one the majority of the time.

• You can easily see yourself starting a life with him, even if you're not ready for it yet, he seems like a good long-term partner. 

• Daichi's responsibility is beyond attractive, but what you really love is his spontaneity at times. It's rare, but he can act childish depending on the situation... it's pretty funny. Either way, he's always there to support you, and is nothing short of dependable.

• Something you like about him is his ability to be independent, sometimes you're both complete lovebirds, and sometimes you're both doing your own thing.

• All in all, he's pretty chill with a few quirks.

\---

**Fluff Alphabets <3 <3**

**A - Affection** (How do they show how much they care in their day to day lives)

Daichi is definitely affectionate, he has no problem with staying close to you depending on his mood. Sometimes he'll want to be right by your side, and sometimes he'd rather just talk.

**B - Before** (How did they act before the relationship/ what was the relationship like?)

Honestly, you guys were friends before you dated. Not good friends, but you guys knew each other and were pretty friendly.

**C - Comfort** (How they act when their S/O is sad)

Anytime he sees you sad his team captain instincts kick in, and he has a pep talk and a hug for you every time. He really cares about you.

**D - Dawn** (What are mornings like?)

It's annoying how active he is during the mornings. Daichi's into productivity. He'll leave you alone though and try not to wake you, at least until it's time to get up or your alarm goes off.

**E - Embarrassed** (How does their S/O make them flustered? How do they return the favour?)

It's hard to fluster him, but it's the little things you do that make him blush, like smiling or brushing shoulders or even just calling him Dai instead of Daichi. 

**F - First date** (Were did you go and what did you do for your first date together)

Definitely the movie theater, Daichi's very into going to the movies for some reason.

**G - Gentle** (How Gentle are they with their S/O? Or do they like to rough house with them?)

He's gentle most of the time, he doesn't treat you like porcelain, and he doesn't act like you're weak or anything either, but he treats you with respect.

**H - Habit** (What do they repeatedly do in the relationship?)

He's definitely dependable, and supports everything you do.

**I - Interesting** (What do they find fascinating about their S/O? And vise versa?)

He loves the way you laugh at everything, and you love his jokes. It works pretty well lol, and he loves your laugh too.

**J - Jealousy** (How easily do they get jealous, and how do they deal with it)

Daichi's not exactly the jealous type, he believes in giving you freedom and trust.

**K - Knick Knack** (A random momento they still have from their S/O)

Your button-up shirt. You'd left it in the gym room and he'd picked it up with the intention of giving it to you... and then forgot about it. Ar least, that's his side of the story.

**L - Location** (Favourite place to go on dates)

Any kind of theater. 

**M - Movie** (What cliché movie trope has actually happened in the relationship?)

None really, neither of you have really been into clichés, so your relationship proceeded pretty averagely.

**N - Nickname** (What do they call their S/O?)

Just a shortening of your first name, it matches since you call him Dai.

**O - On Cloud Nine** (How they act when they are in love/ Is it obvious to everyone around them?)

He keeps his emotions pretty close to his chest, but everyone noticed he'd been just a bit happier, and less likely to yell at Tanaka and Noya, not to mention Kageyama and Hinata. You were a pretty important factor in his life, considering you could help Daichi with that...

**P - PDA** (Do they like showing off their s/o, or are a little shy to kiss in public)

He's not exactly into PDA, and definitely prefers kissing and touching when you're around the house or in private, but at the same time if you're affectionate in public he's alright with it. He just doesn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, especially you.

**Q - Quirk** (A random ability they have, that’s helpful in a relationship)

Definitely able to give you a pep talk and a bit of tough love if you need it, his ability to snap you out of things if you have to get something done or need some extra motivation. 

**R - Rarely** (Something they love to do, but it doesn’t happen often)

Daichi loves taking walks with you. It's difficult to make time for it, but when you can he loves just walking side by side with you, talking and laughing about the day or enjoying the air. It's exercise and socializing, walks are perfect to him.

**S - Special** (Something that only them and their S/O do together)

Probably going on road trips, you guys love spontaneous road trips where you just talk and listen to music. Sometimes you listen to his kind of music, and sometimes your kind of music, he really likes 80s for some reason. No one really knows why...

**T - Together** (How often do they spend time with their S/O?

Volleyball takes up some of his time, but he tries hard to make time for you. When you both set aside a night for a romantic date, he gives you his full attention, and really makes the most out of it, especially considering how much he loves you. Daichi is extremely serious about promises, and if he says he'll meet you at a restaurant Friday, _he will be there._ He always comes through for you.

**U - United** (In which way does the relationship become a whole? Marriage?)

As soon as you both feel you can inspire each other, and know each-other well enough the cheer them on, that's when he's fully invested in the relationship. He'd definitely want to marry you.

**V - Value** (What do they treasure the most in their relationship?)

Definitely supportiveness, Daichi believes in both/all people in a relationship holding each other up and supporting each-other.

**W - Wish** (What do they hope will come from the relationship?)

What he really wants is a partner. Someone to live with, and someone to care about. 

**X - XOXO** (Favourite types of kisses and hugs)

He definitely likes wrapping you in his arms, pressing kisses to your cheek and neck. He's very affectionate.

**Y - Yearning** (How do they cope when they’re missing their partner?)

He loves calling and texting you, but especially calling you. He loves hearing your voice, and although he's alright with being away from you for short periods of time, he misses you easily. Although he tries to give you your space, he often ends up calling you and talking to you for about half an hour, he always wants to hear about your day.

**Z - Zeal** (Will they go great lengths for the sake of the relationship? What kind?)

It depends how far into the relationship you guys are.

°°°°° °°°°°

~~~~ Part 1 ~ Fluff <3 ~~~~

°°°°° °°°°° 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Movie Theater Dates_

In all honesty, it took a while for Daichi to warm up to you.

He was such a great Captain, and the way he lead his teammates was absolutely amazing (not to mention hot), and so of course he extended that friendliness to you too... however you wanted to spend time with him outside of it all. You wanted to get away for just a night, and get to know him better.

And so, tonight was the perfect night for a first date.

You were both seeing the latest Marvel movie, which you weren't exactly a fan of... but he was pretty hyped about it. Other than volleyball, he didn't seem to get 'hyped' about things easily.

"I absolutely can't wait for this movie!" 

You flinched just slightly, as you were both waiting in line to get your snacks and he'd just yelled at an unfortunate volume, but luckily you looked around and saw the disinterested and distracted faces you were hoping for. You didn't quite get how he wasn't worried about his voice, but you liked him anyway.

"That was pretty loud Daichi," you said, holding in a laugh that threatened to top his volume if you let it spill. "Oh sorry, sometimes I forget we're not in the gym anymore..."

"You do spend a lot of time there."

"Yeah, so do you..."

He had such a sincere smile on his face, and you couldn't help but mirror his expression. It was heartwarming in the smallest of ways, which was surprisingly refreshing, albeit subtle.

Eventually you got to the front of the line, and he quickly picked out some Milk Duds from the selection of snack options. You were fairly sure that he decided on his candy choice beforehand, considering how quickly he'd chosen them, in fact your mind drifted to the possibility of him picking that every time. Maybe it was his favorite candy...

You chose a soda and your personal favorite candy, and you both got some popcorn as well. His bag was unsurprisingly bigger than yours.

**\----**

The unnecessarily long movie progressed, and you tended to focus more on your date than the screen. You didn't want to look over at Daichi for fear of locking eyes with him, but you started to wish you could have gone for food or something. The impossiblity of getting to know someone in a theater never really occured to you.

For now it was just you and the oversized pack of candy you'd purchased. 

When the movie eventually came to an end, you found yourself questioning things. You wanted to talk to him, not just sit next to him, and although you valued to physical closeness, it wasn't what you really wanted.

As you walked out of the theater, only half-listening to him talking about the plot-points and unexpected twists of the movie, you threw away your trash and sighed to yourself. What really mattered though, was the fact that he agreed to a date in the first place.

You flashed back to confirming to Daichi that it was in fact a romantic date, and smiled just slightly. It... was a good feeling. And so, you decided if you could pull it off once, you could pull it off again.

"H-Hey Daichi, d'you wanna grab some food? I'm kinda hungry..." you offered, contemplating whether it was true or not. "Yeah, sure! That sounds pretty good! I've been to this theater before, and there's a great mexican place down the road, does that sound good?

"I would love that!"

You know... on second thought, maybe you could get to know him better after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Buff_

Daichi was buff. Everyone knew it, and in fact everyone talked about it a lot, but he was _strong_.

Those shoulders quickly caught your attention, and from the moment you met him his arms almost routinely distracted you along with the rest of his build. You tried to talk to him without getting sidetracked, but his voice and his... well, his body... dragged you into your head, if only to indulge in your emotions for a second.

Anyways, now that you two were dating, he would get annoyed every time you'd come up behind him or sit down next to him and just start... touching his muscles, but it was hard to resist. You'd waited for this kind of closeness for a while.

Today was one of those days, a day when you couldn't help but run your hands along him, and unfortunately it was also one of those days where he was working on something. He appeared to be watching some video to perfect his volleyball moves, and you almost considered watching it too, you were a manager after all.

"Y/N, why? Why do you always have to feel me up whenever I'm busy?!" Daichi snapped, finally losing his temper as you gave his bicep a particularly firm squeeze. 

You were silent for a second, but you burst into laughter when you looked into his very serious eyes. 

"Do you even know what that means, Dai?"

"I mean I guess you weren't exactly 'feeling me up', but still, I can't focus..."

"C'mon Daichi, am I really that distracting?"

"Yes!"

You couldn't tell whether to feel bad or be extremely flattered. You decided on the latter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///// /////

_< 3 Part 2 ~ Smut <3 (NSFW)_

///// /////

_NSFW Alphabet_ (18+)

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Cuddling, lots of cuddling. He thinks aftercare is one of the most important part of sex.

**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves your hair, and you love his muscles. He enjoys running his fingers through your hair, like a lot.

**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically…)

He really prefers to cum in a condom, he's a safe sex kinda guy.

**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Daichi secretly wants to be rough with you, like really rough, but he's too afraid of hurting you, so he never really brings it up. Something he really wants to do is just grab you by the hips and _pound into you,_ but he's convinced you wouldn't like that somehow.

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He knows a little bit, but a lot of your early relationship was you both learning and experimenting.

**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying)

Any position where he's on top, he prefers being over you during sex.

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Daichi likes making jokes, although it depends on his mood, but he'll always laugh if something goes wrong, and is never really laser focused or anything.

**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He's pretty clean down there, he doesn't trim much though.

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Pretty intimate, he loves showing you he cares.

**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Sometimes if he or you are apart for more than a day or two he'll masturbate, usually to porn or something.

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

He's actually pretty into roleplay.

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

In the bedroom, definitely. He'd just rather keep it there, instead of fucking anywhere else, he just finds it odd to do it anywhere in the house except the bed.

**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

He's sometimes nervous to initiate sex, so you asking is enough for him.

**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything you're not fully into.

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He definitely likes receiving more, but if you asked he'd give you it too.

**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Definitely prefers slow and rough, if that makes sense... though it depends on his mood.

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

If you're into it, he is.

**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Daichi's alright with experimenting a bit, but only in private.

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He lasts an average amount of time, and he can go for maybe 2 rounds if you really get him going.

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

No, he's just not that into them.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Not much, Daichi definitely likes getting straight to the point when it comes to sex, and he just wants you both to enjoy yourself.

**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Daichi's pretty open with how much he enjoys you and your body, that's all I'mma say... lmao

**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He honestly loves role-playing being a cop.

**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Daichi's actually pretty big, not huge, but slightly above average.

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

It honestly depends, he really likes setting time aside in the day for sex, but he's willing to wait for a good time.

**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Not very fast, but he likes just lying with you, enjoying your company.


	4. ~ Kōshi Sugawara ~

Dating Headcanons <3 <3

• Sugawara's a mom boyfriend, there's no doubt about it.

• He's somewhere in-between a soft boi and a badass somehow, it's really hard to explain...

• Suga's really supportive of anything you do, and he'll even take an interest in whatever hobby you're into. He almost thinks of it as a trade-off because you're so into volleyball (or at least you act like it). He really likes spending time with you and helping out with said hobby, even if it's normally a solo kinda thing.

• He completely showers you with love and affection, there's no escaping it. Basically kisses, hugs, cuddles, not to mention little (or big) gifts, you've got it all.

• Suga doesn't want to be clingy, but it's pretty difficult for him to resist being with you.

• You once found him googling 'How to show your partner you care' at 1 in the morning.

• It was adorable.

• As much as he loves you, he's completely willing to give you your space. You love being around him, and every moment you spend with him, even if it's just relaxing, is great.

• He completely goes all-out when your birthday comes around, you remind him every year that it's not necessary... but there's really no stopping him.


End file.
